50 Shades Daidouji
by Meiya Mie
Summary: (The follow-up to '50 Shades of Eriol', but can be read alone!) (Erotica, has very explicit content.) It's been a year since Eriol and Tomoyo last spoke, and that's all Eriol's fault. Tomoyo is very upset, and wants Eriol to understand why. But oh no! What is this? Eriol's magic from the dark Clow Cards seem to be showing some surprising effects.
1. Emotion

_Notes:_

 _-Card Captor Sakura and its characters are so not mine. They belong to CLAMP and their associates. Absolutely no profit was earned from this fic._

 _-This fanfic has EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT and is not to be read by people under 18 years of age. You have been warned._

 _-This is a companion piece to "50 Shades of Eriol". It helps to have read that but you don't actually have to. This is also not strictly an adaptation of 50 Shades of Grey, which I have not read or watched. Hell, this whole thing was born out of wanting to make smut with that title for Eriol and Tomoyo. Isn't the creative process grrrr-eat?_

 _-The synth-pop of Carly Rae's Emotion album captured a kind of playful sexiness that I wanted to espouse through Tomoyo in this particular installment. Key emotional notes were guided by particular songs, which are quoted at the start of each chapter. That much, I'll impose on the reader._

 _-Absolutely amazed by the small yet devoted tribe I've found on twitter that encouraged full readable lemonade with this one: lovelovelove Oui, The Dove Tailor, ravynash, and Invisiboy._

 _-Feedback always welcome via reviews or e-mail at psychoshoujo at gmail dot com._

 **Part 1: Emotion**

 _Prologue: A Letter from Kahou Mizuki to Tomoyo Daidouji, written the year before_

Dear Tomoyo-chan,

Thank you for your letter. I am sorry for not writing sooner. Like you, I am also traveling. A lot has happened and I have had to find myself too – what with Eriol relinquishing his powers and Sakura becoming the new master of the cards. I am sorry to not have caught you when you visited the Reed Manor, but perhaps that is for the best.

By the time you get this, I know you would have fully explored Reed Manor and uncovered its other secrets. No worries, I am not nor would I ever be upset with you, Tomoyo-chan. It is what it is.

While they say it takes two to create a ruckus, I feel in this case it was my fault that I had to leave the manor. I am the reason for the secrets that Eriol has uncovered, and as word of warning to you, he is not the boy he used to be. He would have been a better person if I had not pushed him about Clow's other secrets.

But I also know that whatever should happen, you are a girl pure of heart, and maybe that will get Eriol back.

I am sorry to ask, but can this be the last time we speak of him? As a heart heals, it needs to be filled with new people and experiences. Like now, I write this from Bali in Indonesia where I've gotten a job at a local international school. It's a beautiful golden sunset as I write, and while the dorm I stay in is very tiny, it has a wonderful view of the mountains. The energy here is playful, it's like we can play with the light.

I write this in hopes that the energy of the place I'm in now is shared with you. I admit that when you wrote me about having been to England, I was saddened. But as I kept writing, and notice how everything around me basks in gold light, I am happy again.

Be happy, Tomoyo, always.

Till our next letter.

Sincerely,

Kaho Mizuki

 _"In your head and I won't stop_

 _until you forget me, get me, not!_

 _In your fantasy, dream about me,_

 _and all that we could do with this emotion."_

 _-Carly Rae Jepsen, 'Emotion'_

My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am my own work, I study magic, and am keeper of the history of Clow Reed and the ancient magicians. I am usually based in England, but after some years, I am visiting the country of my birth – Japan. Some good friends, Syaoran and Sakura, are getting married, and I am looking forward to their ceremony.

Another friend from school, Yamazaki-kun, picks me up at the airport. I could have easily rented a car, but he insisted on getting me with Chiharu in tow. He chats all the way, bringing me up to speed about how weddings are such a big deal in Japan and all the symbolic ceremonies that should be attached to it. I indulge him – this was why we were friends after all. Even I noticed that Chiharu, his longtime girlfriend and now fiancee, did not butt in as the ceremonies became more and more exaggerated.

They drop me off at the Royal Daidouji Hotel – a hotel owned by Tomoyo, another dear friend, and the place where the wedding would be held in three days. I check in without any trouble and head up to my suite.

The suite really lived up to the hotel name – it was grand, with chandeliers and pillars and all sorts of things enjoyed by majesties. To think that I only asked for a small suite, where there was a room for guests adjoining the bedroom and a large bathroom. I liked having space, it just frees up the mind.

My bags are brought to my room, and the bellboys leave. As I hear them leave I reach for the button of my shirt, ready to undo it so I could take a bath, but I hear someone enter. I turn and see Tomoyo – dressed in what looked like a party dress with a tulle skirt and heeled shoes. My face softens. I had not seen Tomoyo in about a year, and I have been neglect in replying to her messages.

Tomoyo closes the door behind her. She smiles.

"Hello!" I greeted warmly, and open my arms so I could embrace her.

But instead, she slaps me across the face.

I am taken aback at the sting, and my hand raises up to my cheek.

"Welcome back, Eriol-kun!" She chirps. "You bastard, having not written in over a year and putting off replying to my messages on LINE!" The words were such a contrast from her happy exterior. I open my mouth, meaning to reply, but she marched towards me. "Why? Eriol? Why wouldn't you be in touch? That's just rude!"

I could have thought of a quick little spell to deflect her, but I found myself shrinking and backing away from her.

"Why?!" Her smile dropped to a scowl now, "I thought we were friends!" She shoved me.

"We are!" I piped up, and caught her hands before she could hit me again. "We are...but I just... I had been playing with things, and they occupied my attention for a while. I didn't mean for you to think that we wouldn't be friends, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo shoved me again, putting space between us. "That could have been one message, Eriol! One cursed message, and I wouldn't be as angry as I am now!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-chan..." I held out my arms to her. "Please, Tomoyo, forgive me."

She rubbed her eyes, her gaze wet with emotion – more anger than anything.

"I'm here now, Tomoyo. And I'll make up for that lost time."

"You're going to have to do more than that to do such a thing, Hiiragizawa." Her voicy was smoky, almost threatening. She pinned me against the wall. "See, when we last saw each other...you coaxed me to show how I truly feel..." Her fingernails were longer than I remembered, and she used the tip of her nail to trail down my face. I gulped. "This is why I choose not to get angry, Eriol-kun. If you were a village, I would have set you on fire and I'd sing songs of joy as you burned to the ground."

Then her mouth was over mine. I gasped, and let her kiss me. It was rough, her tongue moving over mine, her face angled so she could fully explore my mouth with her tongue. I gave a groan, and I kissed her back, but she pulled away, with one last bite on my lip before disengaging.

Ah, yes. This girl used to be a sweetheart, and she was my sub from a year ago.

Used to? No, she was a sweetheart, just not to me at that very moment.

And I liked it. The tugging feeling down in my crotch acknowledged that thought.

"What should I do to appease you, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked her.

"I will decide how you will make up for the time you robbed from me." Her voice was back to that syrupy sweet tone, but the cutting gleam in her eye showed she meant business. "You're going to rest tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow. Be prepared, Hiiragizawa." She undid my buttons as she spoke, and trailed her finger up to my chin again. She fixed her gaze on mine. "Don't overexert yourself."

She stepped away, and walked towards the door without a look back.

As the door slammed, I was left alone in the room. I was shaken, but I somehow found my footing and continued to change out of my clothes for a much needed bath. Clothes discarded, I went naked to fill the tub, mulling over Tomoyo as I did. What a contrast from our last contact, I mused – when I had her tied down, and put some force upon her for a blow job. Before that, she had cooperated as I tied her to a bed and alternated between fucking her and whipping her behind.

When we left, I had a sense that she needed to be alone for a bit longer. She had admitted to running away from Japan on a whim, feeling like it was too secure and too certain for her. I had known that when she asked to stay over at the Reed Manor. It was also why I extended the invitation to more...intimate gatherings, as one would say.

The tub was filled, and I closed the tap. But I took a moment before I climbed in.

"Tomoyo-chan," I whispered. I could feel myself growing hard again, as memories of her flooded in. I sat by the tub, on the floor of the bathroom. I started to touch myself, remembering, pools of her dark eyes meeting my gaze. Her soft skin against my own. The way her lean body pressed against me, urging me to take her. Her wetness, her tightness. What if? I wondered - What if she hadn't left me? She'd be here with me now, in the tub, and I'd be more than happy to oblige her. Ahh, how her hair felt in my grasp, and how her slender legs felt as it wrapped around me.

I wouldn't mind feeling that again.

I came, and feeling the slick cum on my hand, I slowly stood up to wash it off then climbed into the bath.

After I bathed, I dried off and headed back to the room. The screen of my phone was lit – there were three missed calls and a handful of messages. One was from Sakura: welcoming me back to Japan and excited to see me. But the rest? Tomoyo.

"Eriol-kun. Whatever it is you are doing, it is coming at a most inappropriate time," read the first message. I looked at the time stamp – it was from twenty minutes ago, while I was in the bathroom, before my bath.

Another message from her, about five minutes after,

"Hot. Wet. Stop what you are doing."

And another,

"You could have waited just a bit longer. I type this after I had to pleasure myself in a locked office. You will pay dearly for this, Eriol-kun. See you tomorrow."

 _To be continued in Part 2: Black Heart_


	2. Black Heart

_NOTES:_

 _-Card Captor Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo are properties of CLAMP. No profit was made from this fanfic._

 _-Fanfic contains explicit sexual content, so 18+ year old readers only. The fact that it has "50 Shades" in the title should be enough of a warning._

 _-That being said, this is not an adaptation of 50 Shades of Grey. I haven't even seen the movie or read the book, but this does contain bondage, toys, and kink and I have an awful sense of humor. The whole series spans about 50 pages on MS Word though - Does that count?_

 _-This can stand alone, but it is best enjoyed when you read 50 Shades of Eriol and the first chapter of 50 Shades Daidouji._

 _-What a trip, this fanfic. Again, thank you so much to my twitter readers and the cackling brain elves. Do review and and you can even send notes to psychoshoujo at gmail dot com._

* * *

 **PART 2: BLACK HEART**

 _Under the blossom tree_

 _(Come a little closer, won't you come a little closer to me?)_

 _You're my miracle_  
 _Under the blossom tree_  
 _(Come a little closer, won't you come a little closer to me?)_  
 _You're my miracle_

 _In your black heart is where you'll find me_  
 _Cutting through the cracks of the concrete_  
 _In your black heart, is where you'll find me waiting._

 _-Carly Rae Jepsen, Black Heart_

My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm the reincarnation of a great magician, and I think I may have lost control of certain powers bestowed upon me.

Clow Reed had a dark deck of cards that were forged for leisurely purposes. As I told a friend, Tomoyo-chan, over a year ago – he was as much a man as he was a protector and magic-user. I forget – how foolish of me to forget – that in knowing the real intention to those cards, I should have been able to see the long-term effects. I may not have been as powerful as I once was, but I was still supposed to have retained basic sense.

But then, there I was, after lunch, seated in the living area of the hotel suite I had booked and trying not to overthink what would possibly happen once Tomoyo steps through that door.

Tomoyo was a more recent sub of mine, and my only proof so far of the effect of the cards. And even well before those effects were discovered, she was already angry with me. I had neglected her, and a lady like Tomoyo Daidouji does not take well to being shut out then neglected.

The room doorbell rang. I gave a deep sigh, releasing the anxiety in me, and then put on a smile. I stood up to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo-chan," I greeted her.

She smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes this time. I was also surprised to find that her hair, normally left down in waves, was pulled up in a tight bun. However, while she exuded business from the bun to an outfit in basic black and white colors, it had that hint of whimsy that so defined her style over the years, with an a-line black skirt and lacy stockings paired with chunky high-heeled shoes. Even with the large doe eyes and gentle features, she had a commanding presence.

I offered her a seat across from mine with a panoramic view of the city.

"Tea?" I referred to the tea set laid out between us on the table.

"Maybe later." She said.

I poured myself a cup, and steeped in a tea bag.

"Have you any idea what kind of night I had last night?" Tomoyo asked. Her tone was polite, but I could tell that she was straining to tell her story.

"What had happened?"

"After I left you, I was doing my last checks on the hotel and the Kinomoto-Li wedding. I was making calls in my office, summoning people in, asking questions and taking notes. During one meeting, I realized that I was growing quite uncomfortable. I am a very focused woman, Eriol-kun. I have stayed in board meetings and closed deals through colds and a fever or two. But I knew that in this case, it wasn't a fever. I could feel a heat growing between my legs. I was sweating in an air-conditioned room, and I had a 'need'. I was sure that it wasn't from a certain health problem." She gave me a pointed look. "I knew you were up to something."

I stayed quiet, listening, sipping my tea.

"I had to cancel my meetings to attend to myself. That wasn't me. That kind of frenzied energy? The feeling that I was possessed by something? I've only encountered that before, with you in Reed Manor."

"Very intriguing." I mused.

"I have been dishonored by you for the last time, Eriol-kun. I thought we were friends."

"We still are, as far as I know."

She gave a sigh.

"I'm not convinced. Real friends don't leave the other hanging for a year."

"I still extend my deepest apologies for that." I sipped my tea.

Before I had played with Tomoyo, I had watched her, drawn to her elegance and intelligence. Now however, the tables have turned. I could feel her watching me.

"I remember," Tomoyo started, "When you told me what you wanted for me at Reed Manor."

"Ah, yes. And has it worked out for you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Perhaps. But now, in my hotel, in the room in my name rented to you, it is my turn to have that conversation with you, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I intend to punish you for how you've misbehaved in the last year. For the rest of the afternoon, I made sure your schedule and mine were cleared out. No one should be looking for us." She folded her hands. "You will be doing what I tell you first. Maybe, and only if I feel like it, will you be allowed to take the lead."

When she finished, I chuckled.

"I see nothing funny in what I just said."

"I knew you were a fast learner, but I didn't think I'd ever see or have you as a dominant. You were such a good submissive."

"Well, Eriol-kun, you know how flexible I can be."

So this was how it was going to be? I slipped off my seat and dropped to my knees on the floor.

"Please, Tomoyo-chan," I implored. "Tell me what to do."

"You're not taking me seriously." Tomoyo accused.

"I am." I got down on all my fours and crawled over to her. As I reached her, I knelt up. "May I hold Tomoyo-chan?" I asked.

"Not yet."

And before I know it, she had whipped a collar from seemingly out of nowhere. She leaned towards me and strapped it around my neck, then produced a chain which she leashed up to it.

"I will refer to you from here on as my pet." Tomoyo said. "And you know good pets are supposed to be obedient, right, Eriol-kun?"

"Yes."

"Before we play... same rules apply. If there is something you're not comfortable with, just say so."

"Of course."

"Now my pet," She was back to the sweet self I had always known her to be. "I need you to stay very, very still. I need to make sure that you'll follow every word I say."

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan."

She got down to my level, and cupped my face in her free hand. I watched as she studied me closely, running her hands down my face, tousling my hair, and moving her hand down my shirt. I was wearing a more casual long-sleeved shirt instead of a button-down that day. Her hand traced the collar, and slid down the sides. Then it slipped under the hem of the shirt, her palms working their way up over my abs and stomach. My breath caught as she did, and I couldn't help but gasp under my breath as I felt her fingers trail over my pecs.

"Take off your shirt, Eriol-kun." She whispered, commanding.

She let go of the chain, allowing me to move. I pulled off my shirt.

"Now, your pants."

I pulled off my pants.

"And the boxers too."

I gave a rueful smile as I pulled it off, then knelt down again. Tomoyo picked up the chain and crept closer to me to snap it back on.

"Very good." She was pleased. "Now stretch out your legs, sit fully on the floor."

I did. And she went over and straddled me on my lap. Oh my. I could feel her bare privates under her skirt right there. My eyes widened as I looked from her to me. I certainly didn't expect that.

"No touching." She reminding me. "I can touch you." She tugged at the chain, and touched her hand to my face and to my upper leg.

She smiled, but as innocent as that smile was, I knew that I was in for trouble. She caressed my face, letting her fingers lead, and her tongue trailed after. She nipped at my earlobes, and bit, "This is the next part of the game." She whispered. "Because I know you enjoy this. Now, Eriol-kun... you're used to being in charge at Reed Manor, ne?"

"Yes."

"But now, in Royal Daidouji Hotel...I'm in charge. And I want you to answer to that. Can you do that?" She nuzzled me. "I bet no." I could feel my control slipping as she spoke. I had automatically reached out to grasp her hip. She swatted my hand away, and pressed herself right over me. I groaned. "Would you call me mistress, Eriol-kun?"

I knew this game. I played along, for her sake.

"No."

"Before we stand up and possibly switch locations, I bet I can get you to call me mistress, and beg."

She nipped at a spot below my chin, by my neck.

"Not fair..." I whispered, feeling my cock under her and her movements in place. "You clearly have an advantage."

"That's the point, Eriol-kun," She moved downwards, her tongue trailing down my chest. She paused to kiss and nibble at one nipple, which made me moan. "You did this before to free me. I do this now to test your control." She did the same to the next nipple, and her hand moved further down, stroking my stomach, fingers dancing over my abdominals yet again.

"You still have time to surrender, Eriol-kun. Or this next stage will get a little more difficult."

I shook my head. My eyes were partially-lidded, watching Tomoyo, seeing how sure she was as she went about this. Her smile had changed. It was a half-smirk, oh, I knew that expression too well. It was much like how I'd react. Is she mocking me? Then her hand went up and over my manhood. I felt like I had suddenly dipped into a state of prayer as I felt her delicate hands cradle me.

"God," I moaned. "Please."

"Please what?"

I shook my head. I didn't want this game to end yet.

My cock was moist, and I could hear it slick as she moved her hand up and down.

"Please what?" She asked again, her voice saccharine. A few more strokes, and she raised her hand away from me. I bit back a whimper. She bent down, her face near my cock. I think my eyes crossed at that point. I could feel her breath on it, and I felt the tension in my hands from controlling myself. I could reach out and push her to suck me right then and there.

"Tomoyo." My voice turned into a whine. I could feel a grin cross her face as she heard it. And that expert tongue of hers flicked out, just for a second.

"Say it, Eriol." Her voice had dropped. She moved her head up, and pressed kisses alternating with bites on my stomach. "Say it. You can win other games."

I held back what I could, but I was trembling. After a few more minutes of her kisses, bites, and licks, I surrendered.

"Mistress."

And just like that, she slid herself over me, and started to rub herself. I grabbed her by her buttocks, and kissed her – desperate and relieved. She groaned into my kiss and pressed against me as we started to rock against each other. My hands, trembling with excitement, pulled impatiently at her skirt. She quickly unzipped from the side and I was short of tearing it off her. Underneath was a garter belt, with straps that held her pantyhose up to the girdle. I gave a chuckle as my palms moved over the straps, finding a moment to appreciate it, and I moved to pull her blouse off her, revealing half a lacy bustier, the rest of the outfit. I paused to marvel at it, amazed at realizing that Tomoyo took the time to put this together. But of course, she had always loved dress-up and shiny things. She gave a soft laugh at my moment's pause, and took the time to unhook the chain from my choker and set it aside.

I couldn't tell nor did I care if my kisses turned into hungry and hard bites upon her skin. I had to have her. I was just about to shove my manhood into her, when she suddenly announced,

"Stop."

And a little voice in my head cursed her for just a second, but I froze. I closed my eyes tightly, centering myself, one hand fell back and another rested by her hip. Her face was a fluster, but she found ways to wiggle away from me.

"I said you'd pay dearly for last night, Eriol-kun. I'm not done yet."

She scooted away from me, so I could have a full view of her in her "real outfit". Her eyes had darkened again. She knelt up on her knees, watching me.

"Touch yourself."

"But I want you." The words escaped me.

"You'll have me soon enough. Touch yourself, Eriol. Show me just what it was you were doing last night after I left."

I took my cock in my hand, and started to stroke it. I showed her, rubbing the thumb over the tip, slowly at first, and as it got harder, I went faster, pumping up and down its length.

"Were you thinking of me?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about?"

"That time... with the rope... and the whip..." I had slowed down, challenged to pleasure myself while verbalizing my fantasies to her in detail. But she objected, "Continue, Eriol."

"That first time I used the whip on you. You were so sweet, so giving... and I saw how beautiful you were, in full force... desire..." I closed my eyes, I could feel it building in me. "I still remember it, Tomoyo-chan... how tight you are, how you rocked against me, clung to me. I had never imagined you would be so...ah..."

I was so close. Then suddenly, "Stop."

I gave a gasp, and I fully froze.

Tomoyo's eyes tender, she went over to me. She settled herself over my lap again, and kissed me, a real kiss this time. I kissed her back gently, and my hands found her back and moved up and down her spine. I figured out the hooks that held her bustier together, and started undoing them. As it fell away, I buried my face between her breasts, kissing the top of it and licking my way around them.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch, Tomoyo-chan, and for not taking control of the cards."

"Apology accepted." Tomoyo breathed.

"I keep my promises. I'll make it up to you. So...here, or on the bed?"

"Well...we're already here..."

"Right then." I continued to kiss her, but moved downwards. My hand covered her loins, and gently moved over it, making her sigh in pleasure. I trailed kisses, going lower and lower, until it was right by her crotch. I kissed the area right below the mound, and she sighed again. I could feel her draw her legs up.

"I will make it up to my mistress." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Then I put my mouth over her, giving long and leisurely licks over her.

"Yes, what a good pet..." Tomoyo-chan breathed. Her hands were in my hair, running her fingers all over my scalp and occasionally tugging my head towards her. "Good pet...ah..."

I lapped her up, encouraged by her sounds. I took note of where she was most pleased, and lingered there, suckling alternating flicks of my tongue over a particular bud. I could feel her shudder under me.

"Take me, Eriol," She pleaded. "Please." She pushed herself towards me. My tongue's lapping sped up, and she made even louder coaxing sounds. She even swore, which amused me. How could I have stayed away from her this whole time?

"I'm taking you right here, Tomoyo-chan." My voice was rough. Without waiting for another word from her, I straightened up, then pulled her towards me. She was under me then, on the floor. I gathered her arms, holding them above her head. With one hand pinning her down by her wrists, I positioned myself over her and began to fuck her. I started with an easy pace, enough to get those approving little gasps and moans from her, and as I could feel her relaxed around me I picked up and pounded into her. What started as mews of delight became more carnal sounds, gasps and half-screams for me as I took her in. I could feel her freeze up, shuddering around me. Soon, I came again, and I lingered a moment longer before I pulled out.

Tomoyo Daidouji had come a long way from that time in Reed Manor.

Afterwards, we lay next to each other on the marble floor of the room, listening to each other's breathing. I reached down and found her fingers, then entwined them in mine.

"I feel different, Eriol." Tomoyo said out loud.

"How so?"

"It's like the hours since you came in...the office...what we just had... it's like this haze. It's like something else from me was lifted. It's very strange."

"Hmn." I rolled over to her, my stomach on the floor. Instinctively I brought her fingers to my lips, thinking.

"Was I really different?" She asked.

"I knew that there was something else to you when you greeted me with a slap across my face." I toyed with her fingers. "Come on, let's have this conversation in bed. Maybe it'll help us think better."

I slowly stood up and helped her up as well. As she turned her back on me, I eyed the pin that held up her hair and pulled it out. Her hair fell down in waves. I reached out and kissed her on the shoulders, hugging her from behind. She briefly hugged me back, raising both her hands to clutch my arms around her. It was a habit we made back at Reed Manor after our sessions, I realized.

We weren't a couple, not the way Syaoran and Sakura and Yamazaki and Chiharu were. But, remembering what Tomoyo said from last year, "7 years means forever," I echoed those words to her right there, and I could feel her nod against me. We knew what that meant for us.

I let her go so we could head to the bedroom and climb into bed. We got under the covers and faced each other.

"Now, tell me," I said, "Were you really so heartbroken when you left the manor?"

"Not after the trip. But I felt it when you wouldn't talk to me after."

I groaned, regretful, "I'm truly sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I get engrossed in research, and the world just falls away. It's even worse when people are away and I'm left and accustomed to being alone."

Tomoyo looked more thoughtful than offended. "I was happy when you confirmed that you were flying in for the wedding. But when I went to greet you, something suddenly changed. I was angrier than I thought. It felt like a blur of anger up until this point. Is that from the cards?"

"Thing is, everything you've felt has been perfectly valid and human. So I'm not sure if the cards had any bearing oh that." Then I realized, "Unless..."

"Unless?"

I closed my eyes, recalling, then opened them. "The moon."

"Ah." Tomoyo realized.

"It's a full moon. The cards are amplified." I chuckled.

"So it isn't me?" She asked.

"It's still a part of you. I would have sensed if it wasn't you." I absently played with her hair, and the tips of her fingers within my reach. "I suddenly remembered, the night before we first had sex, I was very angry with you, and it was over something inconsequential even, you had just excused yourself from a dinner."

"Oh, yes."

"I was playing with the dark cards on my own for months before you arrived. My guess is that its magic caught on the attraction I had for you. It was a full moon that evening too. It's not too farfetched, considering what also happened between us last night." The idea was curious. "But that did open up possibilities, didn't it?" I peeked at Tomoyo. "I hope you don't find it terrible?"

"Not at all!" She beamed. "But it's surprising."

"I did mean it when I said that you needed to be more true to yourself. I like that this," I leaned forward, touching my nose to hers, and she nuzzled up to me in response, "Helped you with that. Now you can be truly happy, Tomoyo-chan, for Sakura or anyone and anything else."

She caressed my face and pressed a quick kiss on my lips. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

I paused. "Those cards though, I will have to subject it to more tests to find its other effects."

"I can help with that."

 **~OWARI~**

 _The 50 Shades of Reed Series:_  
 _1) 50 Shades of Eriol_  
 _2) 50 Shades Daidouji_  
 _3) 50 Shades Released_  
 _Sidestory: Like a Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy (the only non-explicit fic in this series)_


End file.
